


Getting Caught

by jar_full_of_honey



Category: NCIS
Genre: Day Six, F/M, Slibbs Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar_full_of_honey/pseuds/jar_full_of_honey
Summary: McGee, Bishop and Torres go above and beyond to get some evidence.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Getting Caught

“I mean, they are totally doing it.” Torres leaned back in his chair, his feet up on the table. “I’m not so sure about that. They definitely have a thing, but we can’t be sure that they actually acted on that.”   
Elli groaned and then took another bite of her chocolate bar. “Come on McGee. We’ve been over this. There’s no way Gibbs and Jack aren’t together. They already act like they are married.”   
Torres grinned and nodded at Elli. “Yes. All the time. I can’t believe they don’t notice how touchy they are around us.” 

McGee nodded. “Yes, I know what you mean, but we really shouldn’t assume anything. Just imagine us saying anything and they are not together. That would be super awkward, and Gibbs would head-slap us into the next century.”   
All three of them fell silent for a minute. Imagining the total fallout if something like that would ever happen.   
“You are right McGee. We shouldn’t assume”, Torres suddenly said and got up. “Let’s confirm our suspicion once and for all.” 

He took his bag pack and his jacket, shut his computer down and walked towards the elevator. “You coming, or not?”   
Elli was the first to jump up and run after him.   
McGee was a bit slower. Torn between really wanting to know and not getting himself in trouble. “Damn it. This is definitely going to bite us in the ass.” But he got up nevertheless and followed his two younger colleagues. They were going to be the death of him one day.

Roughly 15 minutes later they were parked a few houses down from where Gibbs lived. “That is Jack’s mini in his driveway”, Elli said, happily jumping up and down in her car seat. “That doesn’t mean anything. They could be discussing the case or just have a beer together. Yes, they spend time together. Does this necessarily mean they are sleeping together? No.” 

Torres shook his head. “You are such a pessimist McGee. But you are right. We don’t have any hard evidence yet. We need to get closer.”   
Elli looked at him shocked and then shook her head vehemently. “We can’t drive by. The windows in the dining room and living room are huge. If they are in there, they’ll see us.” “Well personally I think they are probably in the bedroom but… ouch.” “Sometimes you really are an idiot Nick.” 

McGee sighed and stepped in before Nick and Elli would really get into it. “Okay, okay. You are both right. We are here already. If we want to go through with this, we do need to get closer to the house. But like Elli said, we can’t just drive by. So there is really only one option left?”   
Two pairs of eyes stared back at him. “The back door which leads to the backyard has a glass window”, he clarified. “Okay”, Elli clapped her hands. “Let’s go.”

All three of them realized that they probably looked extraordinarily stupid creeping around their boss’ house, but once they were out of the car and on their way, there was no turning back.   
“I swear, if we’re creeping around here in the dark for nothing and find Gibbs and Jack just sitting at opposite ends of his lumpy couch drinking coffee, I’m gonna throw a tantrum.” McGee and Elli had to admit – even if they weren’t quite sure about the tantrum – that Torres was right. If they were doing this just to find out there was really nothing going on or – god forbit – there had been something and they had already broken up, then they were really crappy investigators.

“We are here”, announced McGee. All three of them gathered under the small window in the door.   
“Alright gentlemen, if we don’t want to get caught one person has to look through the window and tell the others what happens. No sudden movements and no loud noises.” Both men nodded.   
“And who is gonna look?”, asked Torres while simultaneously standing up from his crouched position to sneak a peek through the window. Elli pushed his head down immediately. “Me, of course.”

“Okay. There is no one there yet. Oh wait. Gibbs is coming from the kitchen and moving to the couch. With a glass of bourbon.” Silence, then “Oh, there’s Jack. She is kind of smiling weird. Never seen her smile like that before. She’s moving to the couch as well, she… oh my god. Ehh..”   
“What?” But there was no answer from Elli, she was just staring through the window.   
Within seconds both Torres and McGee were by her side, all three of them huddled together to look through the small window. “Oh wow.” “Damn!” 

The scene the three agents were presented with was both horrifying and incredible. Jack Sloane was straddling Gibbs’ legs, his hands where definitely very high up her shirt and the way they were kissing left no doubt that they were very familiar which each other’s bodies and mouths. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Torres was doing his ‘I won another bet’ dance and Elli was jumping up and down while squealing happily and clapping her hands together. McGee just grinned. They had been right after all. 

Their happiness lasted 30 seconds before the backdoor suddenly swung open and the light of a very bright flashlight was directed at them. Shit. They had been caught. 

A bemused and slightly ravished looking Jack and a very angry looking Gibbs were staring down at them.   
“What the hell are you three doing in my backyard at 9pm?” The three of them looked at each other and then all answered at the same time. “Security check.” “Bringing a file over.” “Checking up on you.” Yes, that went very well.   
“Yeah, sure”, Gibbs grumbled. “Get in here.” “Now!”, he shouted when they weren’t moving fast enough. 

With hanging heads and looking the part of three grounded toddlers, they followed Gibbs and Jack to the kitchen where they were told to sit down.

“What do you have to say to your defense?”, asked Jack while trying very hard to hold in her giggles. All of them stayed silent. “Hey! Answer her question!” Torres and Elli looked over to McGee. He groaned and went with the truth.   
“We have been speculating that you both have been together for quite a while but couldn’t really prove it and in a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing we drove her to get the evidence that you are actually a couple.” 

He closed his eyes for a head-slap that never came.   
Instead Jack was looking at them with a very scary look in her eyes.   
“What do you think Jethro. Should we give them some hard evidence against us?” Gibbs smirked back at her and pulled her in by the waist for a kiss the three of them definitely didn’t need to see.   
Their heads hit the table at the same time, and they groaned into the tabletop. This was way too much evidence, that was for sure.


End file.
